


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by impravidus



Series: A Marvelous Misunderstanding [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Interviews, Jimmy Fallon - Freeform, Other, Puppies, The Ellen Show, WIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Speter-Man was a strategic plan, and Peter had to find as many ways he could to spread the word of his fake relationship.(You should probably read the first part of this series before reading this one)





	Fake It 'Til You Make It

“Hi I’m Spider-Man and today I’m doing the WIRED autocomplete interview.” There Peter sat, trying not to bounce his leg as there were cameras staring him down and lights making him sweat in his suit. He had finally installed a voice modifier for this sort of occasion, and he eagerly held the white question board. “I’ve gotta be completely honest, this is like a dream come true. I’ve been watching these videos for like forever.” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “First question. Who is Spider-Man’s… boyfriend?” He purposefully became more bashful. “I guess we’re going there already. His name is Peter Parker and he is my boyfriend of four months. He is an intern at Stark Industries and we met when he was helping me with my suit. He is the most thoughtful and understanding guy I know, and I love him a lot.” Looking like he didn’t want to reveal too much, he continued.

 

Before he knew it, he was on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. After discussing his latest fight, his experience with the Avengers, and a brief discussion of his powers, they got to the question he knew was coming.

“So Spider-Man, tell us about your special someone.” Peter let out a little chuckle.

“Ah yes, Peter Parker.” 

Jimmy leaned forward to seem more conversational. “So you guys met at Stark Industries, isn’t that right?”

Peter nodded. “He is an intern there. He’s one of the youngest interns there actually.”

“Smart kid, isn’t he?”

“Really smart. Sometimes too smart for me to understand. When he nerds out about Star Wars and biomechanical engineering, my brain just goes on autopilot.”

Jimmy overexagerattedly laughed. “What’s it like having your relationship out in the open. Aren’t you concerned about his safety?”

“Of course I’m concerned about his safety. He means the world to me. But I know he is well protected and can contact me if there is any danger.”  _ How could he not? He’s me. _

“And he’s a student at Midtown High School.” Peter nodded, not understanding what the question was. “Are you a student as well?” Crap. He didn’t realize that would be an issue.

“Peter is eighteen, a  _ senior  _ at Midtown. I’m not too much older than him.”  _ I’m not older at all actually. _

“So you’re the youngest Avenger by far.”

Peter leaned back in his seat, trying to look not as nervous about any potential slip ups he could let out. “I’m technically not an Avenger in general.”

Jimmy nodded again. “And how do they feel about your open relationship? I mean, he must be a, well I wouldn’t say liability, but definitely an extra danger.”

“They all know Peter quite well, and they support our relationship. I mean, there wasn’t much they could do about considering how it became public.”J

Jimmy reached down to grab a photo frame. “Speaking of which, let’s all take a look at the infamous photo.” He flipped the photo to show the Instagram post Ned had accidentally posted. “Ah, young love.” He put that one down and showed the photoshopped official photo. Peter just laughed along embarrassed.

 

“Did you know that my apartment complex doesn’t allow dogs? Because apparently they’re disruptive and dangerous. But that’s nonsense. Look at this precious baby boy. How could you say that he’s disruptive and dangerous?” Peter was having the time of his life, surrounded by a dozen puppies all roaming around him. He couldn’t even focus on what they were asking him, euphoric in his puppy heaven. “What was the question again? Right, what would I do if I wasn’t Spider-Man. Probably play with puppies all day like I’m doing right now.”

He answered more standard questions like does he hang out with the Avengers outside of missions, if he had to be handcuffed to another Avenger, and then he got a question he knew he could shoehorn a fact about Peter in.

“If you had to be on a desert island with one person, who would it be?”

Peter, barely able to focus and remember what he was going to say as he was being lovingly kissed by so many puppies, responded, “probably my boyfriend, Peter. He knows how to build stuff so he could build the hut and the spears to catch food. That way we could get our own food instead of eating each other.”

His recent presence in the media and his not so subtle compliments about himself were starting an uproar on social media. Speter-Man was a two-sided fight. There was the overwhelming majority who shipped them and then the obvious haters. Some hated the relationship because they loved Spider-Man themselves. Others were the obvious ignorant homophobes. This was brought up in his most exciting interview.

 

“It is awesome to have you here.”  _ Oh my God. I’m on the Ellen Show.  _ Peter couldn’t even manage to contain his excitement as he shifted in his seat, not sure if he should shake her hand.

“Thank you so much. I love this show. I love you. So thank you thank you for having me.” Peter rambled about how much he loves saving Queens and how cool the Avengers are until there was a quick lull in conversation.

“So I’ve seen a lot about you and your boyfriend, Peter.”

He nodded. “Yeah it’s been almost half a year now.”

“That’s really great. Well you know you’re a bit of a gay icon right now. The first widely known superhero to come out as openly LGBT. That’s a big deal. No one has talked to you about this yet I don’t think.”

“Yeah no one has. I really didn’t even think about it like that. Being bisexual is just a part of me. I love Peter and it’s not because he’s a guy, but because he’s just an amazing person. I love him for his goofiness and nerdiness, his flaws and all the little things that make him the love of my life.”  _ God can I be any more self-centered?  _

“He sounds like a great guy. Tell us about how you guys met.”  _ Here we go again. The story. _

“So the full story starts a while back. I had seen him around the tower when I was first introduced to… Tony. I was having some issues with my web shooters, and I asked FRIDAY for assistance trying to fix it myself, but she notified him. We ended up talking for a while and we ended up having a lot in common.”  _ Of course you have a lot in common. You’re the same person.  _ “He made me laugh and I made him blush. I don’t know it just felt so natural and he made me feel so relaxed.” The audiences awed. “It took a couple years for anything to happen. We’d talked more on occasion and then he was finding the craziest excuses to talk to me and whenever I had the littlest issues with my suit I’d go to him. We got to know each other and then one day I had gotten the courage to ask him out. We were trying to keep it from the public but with my little slip up, I couldn’t just not address it.” Ellen smiled and they continued their interview, Peter feeling relieved he had told the lie so much that it came as second nature.

 

Not only did Peter have to fuel the fire as Spider-Man, but he also had to do his part in his civilian life. He pretended to not hear the shutters of paparazzi cameras as he let a goofy grin riddle his face as he was on a “phone call” connected to no one. He said things like “I’ll see you on Friday for our movie date?” and “you’re such a dork” and “I love you more” just in case someone overheard him. He was reserved about talking about his “boyfriend” due to his secret identity but “accidentally” let information slip. People were believing him, and after a few months, it was old news.

Now was the hard part. Now that they had gotten everyone to believe they were together, now they needed to find a way to make them believe that the bisexual OTP is breaking up. But how?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these quotes are actually derived from Tom Holland interviews. Just a fun little easter egg I thought I'd add.


End file.
